17 Times
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Spinoff of The Smile on Your Face Chapter 59.  Quinn wants Artie to record her song so she can put it on her iPod.  She REALLY wants it.  ASAP.


**A/N: Another short texting fic as per Julie's request! In case it's not obvious, Q is Quinn, and A is Artie!**

Q: Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: What, I don't even get a hi?

Q: Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: Need better recording equipment, and help from M or AJ. Will have to wait till next year.

Q: No! Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: Will be crappy quality if I do it on my computer.

Q: I don't care. Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: Do you know that's starting to get annoying? Do you just keep sending the same text over and over, and occasionally adding something?

Q: Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: Quinn!

Q: Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: And people think I'm the annoying one in our relationship!

Q: Not annoying...adorable! Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: I love you, but if my phone beeps one more time and it's the same text, I'm throwing it outside.

Q: Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: OUTSIDE.

Q: I love you. Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: I love you too, but that may change if you keep sending me the same text over and over.

Q: Can you please record my song for my iPod? I want to make it the ringtone on my phone, too. And you'll never stop loving me.

A: Don't test me, woman!

Q: You know you love it. Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: Q...Seriously. I get the point.

Q: Can you please record my song for my iPod? Artieeeee! You know you loooove meeeeee!

A: Yes, elongated vowels will make me record your song faster.

Q: I LOVE YOU, DANGIT! Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: I LOVE YOU MORE, AND NO, NOT UNTIL JANUARY. And did you just say dangit?

Q: Sorry, but pleeeeeeaaaassseeeeeeee? Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: Don't you ever tell me I'm annoying you, or I'm impatient, or ANYTHING like that. Ever again.

Q: I hate the game and the player! Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: That makes no sense.

Q: Yes it does. Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: Did you just say you hate me?

Q: Ok, fine, I hate the game, but I love the player to pieces. Can you please record my song for my iPod?

A: Fine.

Q: Really?

A: Yes. In January. When I have help from M or AJ...or both.

Q: Fiiine, I'll stop. I just really want to lie in bed and listen to it on repeat, over and over and over until I melt.

A: ...

Q: Or, I want you to come lie in my bed with me every night and sing it until I fall asleep.

A: I'll be right there.

Q: Seriously?

A: No, but I'll record it for you on my computer tonight. The quality will be subpar, but it has a better chance of being successful than me being in your bed every night to sing it to you.

Q: Longest text ever. Have you been talking to Rachel?

A: Maybe.

Q: Hahaha.

A: What are you doing?

Q: Playing with Charlie.

A: Want to come over?

Q: Sure. Will you sing me the song?

A: Obvs.

Q: DO NOT START WITH THAT.

A: Obvs.

Q: ARTIE.

A: HOW DOES IT FEEL?

Q: WHY ARE WE HAVING A CONVERSATION IN CAPS?

A: WE WEREN'T UNTIL YOU SAID THAT!

Q: LOL. I'm on my way over.

A: Bring cheesecake.

Q: ?

A: You heard me, woman!

Q: Please tell me you're kidding.

A: ...ok, I'm kidding.

Q: You don't seriously want me to get a cheesecake now?

A: Maybe. I need nourishment to record this song!

Q: Cheesecake is not nourishment!

A: It has dairy!

Q: Oh, Artie...

A: I love you.

Q: Love you too.

A: No texting while driving.

Q: Obvs. L8r LuvR.

A: ...Don't ever do that again.

Q: You know you love it.

A: No, not at all.

Q: Ok, see you in a few.

A: Hurry! NEED NOURISHMENT. AND SWEET QUINN KISSES.

Q: Be there in 15.

A: HALLELUJAH!

Q: You're such a dork.

A: And that's why you love me.

Q: I won't argue with that.

**A/N: Happy New Year, everybody!**

**Don't forget that the Quartie Ficathon starts tomorrow too! Check out the Quartie Forum, or PM me or Violet-Shadow for more details.**

**Big thank you to everyone that has read my fics since I started posting them in October. I never thought that I would have such a positive response from so many wonderful people. To be quite honest, the response I've had has been overwhelming. I have so much more to write, and it's really motivational to know that there are so many people out there that take the time to read!**

**All the best for a glorious 2011! **


End file.
